


Ever Since We Met

by zungiara



Category: Panic! at the Disco, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Band, F/M, Gen, Music, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungiara/pseuds/zungiara
Summary: Based on the song Nearly Witches by Panic! At The Disco.You are a performing arts student at the high school when you are told by your teacher to mentor the new kid. He is more than talented, shocking you. You both put on a performance together at the end of the year, when things become better than you expected.





	Ever Since We Met

Text Key:

[ sample ]: author notes

_SAMPLE: Your thoughts_

**SAMPLE: Dawons Thoughts**

_**SAMPLE: Same thought at same time** _

———————————

_Dear lord I hate school. 5 tests, 3 essays, and a presentation in 3 weeks?_

It was the beginning of the second semester of your 11th year in high school [secondary school?]. This was the most important year of your education. The year where all your grades and extracurricular actually mean something. Everything seemed to fall on top of you at once. If you had it your way, you would have dropped out and gone to performance school. But your parents would never allow that. So you dragged your ass out of bed into Hell. You didn’t care for much. But you only cared about one thing. Cheesy as it is, the school’s music program is the only reason why you even try; your parents wouldn’t let you be in the music program if your grades were awful. You were the president of the program, you sang, danced and played both the clarinet and guitar.

The best part about this program was not just the fact it wasn’t a boring classical orchestral highschool band, but that it was a versatile program, where there were guitarists, drummers, bass players, singers, and dancers. It was to focus on different styles while promoting individuality and unity. Most students played more than one instrument and everyone was like a family.

You enjoyed adding new people to the program each year. But when your director said that there was a new singer who transferred in, you felt nervous yet excited. Since the seniors graduated last year, the program lacked any singers, and while you were amazing, it wasn’t your focus as was dance and guitar.

“Lee Sanghyuk is his real name but prefers to be called Dawon, I believe,” said your teacher. “He’s a singer and dancer, doesn’t play any instruments.”  _Wow, so I have a bit of competition now?_ “It’s your responsibility as president to introduce him to the program. I expect you to make an announcement to all three music class periods. And I believe he’s joining your class. Make sure you update on our set list for the concert in a month. I haven’t handed out the parts yet, but I heard the kid sing.” You relaxed at his expression. He seemed excited by it. “He’s one of the best I heard since our last male singer graduated.”

You took a look at the setlist. 2 general orchestral pieces and 1 instrumental alternative piece for the high school, 1 indie for the 8th graders, 2 combined 6th and 7th-grade pieces, few jazz ensemble pieces and a drum line piece. With a dance performance put in, the concert would run about an hour and a half.

“Nearly Witches? Isn’t that a Panic! At the Disco piece? For the high school” You asked. “Indeed it is. It’s the last song on the piece. It’s probably going to be a duo.”

 _Oh no_. Your the only female singer right now and you haven’t even heard the new kid yet. “I know what you’re thinking y/n, and don’t worry, your voices match each other.” The bell rang, meaning you had to go to your last class. “Good luck kiddo, you can do it!” You loved your teacher. He was almost like a second parent.

**Next Day:**

You came to school early so you could run to the music room and meet the new kid. As you walked in your heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh god he’s hot._  Almost tripping over the instrument cable  _damn 8th graders_  you walked into the office. You were trying hard to keep your composure. He had soft black hair and beautiful brown eyes, was a little taller than you were, though you were in heels. He had a smile that was so bright you thought you needed sunglasses. Your teacher read your mind and started giggling as he instructed you to sit.

_Okay, professionalism. You gotta know the kid for the benefit of the program._

“Hi I’m Sanghyuk, but you could call me Dawon!”  _His voice was bright and I feel like he’s comedic and outgoing. “_ Hi Dawon! I’m Y/N, the president. I heard you’re a vocalist? I know this is fast but we have a concert in about a month. Do you have a free period so we can discuss?”  _I’m talking so fast oh god. I hope he doesn’t notice I’m staring._

“Uh, I think 4th period?” You saw his schedule.  _I share 4 classes including free period. This should be fun._

 _“_ Do you dance Dawon? After school on Thursdays we have a dance class. We do stuff from hip hop to alternative and traditional. I can introduce you to the Dance team leader for you.” 

“I actually love dancing, I’ll take you up on that offer.”  **Does she know that I’m really fuckin nervous.**

“I think you’re gonna be a great addition to the program Dawon!” said your teacher, noticing the slight tension. 

The bell rang, and the first music class came in. The three music classes were the two highschool and the one middle school. The first was High school A. Your friends Taeyang, Zuho and Rowoon walk in. They greet you and Dawon; Taeyang walks by and whispers in your ear “he’s cute, I approve.” and you hit him playfully. “Dawon, I’d like you to meet the dance team leader and the most awful best friend in the world. Taeyang, we have a new member for Dance.”

He took one look at Dawon. “Like I said, I approve. Talk to me after school newbie.” 

“Well I wouldn’t bet on it, I have about 100 other things I gotta do, you gotta prove to be a priority!”  **I hope she found that comment funny or I’m gonna launch myself out the window.** _Oh my god and he’s comedic. Please don’t let me fall for this boy._ You, Taeyang, Rowoon and Zuho are laughing.  **Thank god.**

As the class settles in, you walk in and introduce him to the group. Everyone muttered in delight; another singer. He shot finger guns at everyone when you described him, and everyone giggled.  _Oh boy a class clown. Everyones gonna love him._

Throughout the day, you led him through the school. You two seemed to bond on your mutual hatred for the stupid amount of work you have as 11th graders. “5 test and 2 essays??” “And a presentation!” “How are you alive at this school?”  _How do i tell him that this music program is the reason why I even try. “_ I mean, I have music I guess, its my passion.”  **Oh my god she’s amazing. I can’t believe I met someone who loves music this much.** _He seems to love music as well. This might be fun._

During your free period, which you previously shared with only Zuho, you two helped Dawon catch up with music stuff. “Our teacher said he wants you and I to sing this song as a duet for the concert.”  **Nearly Witches by Panic! At the Disco?** You both looked at the lyrics while Zuho sat at the table doing his homework.  **“Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume, Its the only thing, that makes me feel as good as you do” oh god I hope the blushing isn’t noticeable.**

 **“** Okay so the lyrics are a little… lovey… Its strictly professional though. Lets spend the next few minutes splitting up the parts and listening to the song.”  _My teacher is really trying to set me up with this kid isn’t he._ You text Taeyang the song lyrics and he responds with the heart eyes and laughing emoji and you send back the middle finger one. 

“We’re having the whole group sing the first part in french. Seeing that you seem to have a funny bone in you, you can take the ‘Here I am, composing a burlesque part’“  **She thinks I’m funny??**

“You can sing the first verse, I’ll take the second verse following the burlesque line. You can sing the pre-chorus, we can sing the chorus together.” 

_He knows what he’s doing oh wow._

The lunch bell rang. Soon after was the music class. After everyones part was handed out, you two went into the practice room to sing vocals while the rest of the group practiced their part. 

The practice room was a bit on the smaller side; 1 speaker and a music stand. 

“Alright lets get this shit done Dawon.” 

“Don’t you mean… lets get this  shit Done…won…”  **That was the dumbest joke I’ve made oh lord- ShES LAUGHING?”**

You gave a disapproving laughter at his pun.  _God he’s cute. ok ok ok focus…_

The next 30 minutes were spent singing the parts following the song as it was playing. 

As class ended, you realized he wrote his number on the back of your sheet music with a note. “You know, we might be partners, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”  **I hope that wasn’t too much.** _HIS NUMBER OH LORD. **I hope this works out…**_

______________

You two spent the next two weeks bonding over whatever. You two got along really well. You had a mutual love for dancing.  _He’s such a good dancer._ You found out that it’s been his dream to be a performer/singer. This only made you love him more.

He became everyone’s favorite joker, the teachers loved him because he did his work, the students loved him because he made funny, snarky comments about people. Basically he opened up real quick to everyone and fit in right away. 

The best part was during rehearsals. There was a part in the song where the right way to sing the line is in a [prissy valley girl accent](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FxqjtVYXwejM%3Ft%3D42s&t=OGEyYTNlZGQyZDkyMjQzMzYxYjZhMzY3MzhhMzRlMDNmMTI2ZmE2MCxZNjVMUFdWVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AEEPjS5PLxJp1EVOMWcEJiw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoonaray.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173312250742%2Fever-since-we-met-sf9-dawon-au&m=1)and every time he does it, the entire class erupts in laughter and you feel yourself falling for him even more. At this point it became a full blown crush on this dude. And during dance practice, Taeyang made sure that you two were close together (he knows all).

He hung out with your general group of friends a lot.  **I hope she likes me back at some point. I’ve never felt this way about someone before.** You noticed how whenever he’s around you he pulls out really bad puns and jokingly flirts with you. Rowoon keeps telling you that he thinks he likes you, but you deny it.

“The song is strictly professionalism.”

The day of the concert was getting closer and closer. You two were told that because it was the last song on the show that you two had to put on a performance.  ** _Performance? Its a love song and we’re making it a duet._ This could be my chance to pull something. ** _I can’t perform that well, I can show emotion but putting on an act?_

The day before the concert you had a sound check/dress rehearsal. This was the time to practice with the amount of space.

“Okay so the beginning is us turned around facing the ensemble. As the song goes into the guitars, we turn around and start dancing. It’ll be mild impromptu.” you explain.

“How should I do my valley girl accent?” he asked everyone, but directed towards you. He starts reenacting that part several times with different poses and accents until the whole group including the teacher is laughing uncontrollably.  _Dear lord I love him._ Your heart rushed with happiness and affection as you told him “Whatever you like.  **Every time I make her laugh, the happier I feel and the more love I feel for her.**

##  **THE DAY OF THE CONCERT:**

You were wearing a short blue dress, white necklace, light make up and your hair falling to your sides. Dawon was wearing a short sleeved blue collared shirt and black jeans, with faux glasses and he hair straightened.  ** _Wow._ She/** _He’s **hot.**_

The songs passed, one by one, each group walked off stage and you stood by the door praising everyone. The dance performance came. You couldn’t perform as you requested not to; it was a particularly difficult song and you wanted to watch your boys. Taeyang, Zuho, Rowoon, Dawon as well as Inseong, Jaeyoon, Hwiyoung, Chani and Youngbin all performed a self choreographed and produced song called K.O. At Dawons part you couldn’t stop staring at him.  _God he’s so good._ **Is she watching. I hope shes watching. She better be watching, I’m using all of my energy.**

As the song ended, you greeted them with hugs as the audience and students cheered. The dance performances usually got the most response.

Soon it was time for the duet. Usually you were nervous, but this time, with Dawon, you felt at ease. 

The whole group walked onto the stage.  ** _Here we go._**

 _“My wing tips waltz across naive wood floors.  
They creak innocently down the stairs.” _ You start.

Dawons part came up.  _Oh boy._

 **“HERE I AM, COMPOSING A BURLESQUE, OUT OF WHERE THEY REST THEIR NECKS”** Dawon did a 360 degree turn, jumped off the stage, sassily stood with his arm up and hand facing down, his eyes closed and in the most high pitch voice sang with his heart. The audience loved it. You loved it. You loved him. 

You two sung through the whole song, but what confused you was that he walked by Taeyang and grabbed something and hid it behind him halfway through, but you didn’t pay much attention to it.

You two sang the last part together. Waltzing on stage, pretending to be lovers.

“ _And my one regret is you~~”_ which was repeated about 4 times.

The last time you two sang that line, he turned around, pulled out something which made the audience gasp and aww. Then turned to you.  **Here goes nothing.**

**“And my one regret is you.”** _A FLOWER!_

As he handed you the flower, you almost in tears, him with a goofy smile and on one knee, the song ends.  _This is a dream._ **She accepted it!** The whole audience and ensemble is cheering.

You two walk out on stage, flower in one hand, your other hand holding his, and bow down.

After the concert, you two walk back to the music room. As you two pack up your things, as well as in the post concert commotion, he throws the question. At this point it’s just you two alone in the instrument closet.

“So, Y/N… do you, maybe wanna go out some time?”  **please say yes please say yes.**

_Truly a dream come true oh my god oh my god!_

You kiss his cheek. “Does that answer that for you?” 

To break the tension he replys in a sarcastic voice, “No actually it doesn’t!” 

“Yes of course I’ll go out with you you big goof.”

He kisses your cheek just as the rest of you friends look through the window. Rowoon walks in shouting.

“HEY LOVE BIRDS WE’RE GONNA GO CELEBRATE AT THAT ONE BOUGIE RESTAURANT DOWNTOWN, CARE TO JOIN OR ARE Y’ALL GONNA FUCK?” 

Dawon starts laughing and you hit Rowoon with a music stand, but agree to go.

 

The music program truly was the one thing that made you happy.


End file.
